Lets Stay Together
by Shin Sankai
Summary: A distraught Hiyori ends up at Yokozawa's apartment and soon they both find out some troubling news about Kirishima...


**Lets Stay Together**

**By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Something a little different once again. Word of warning, I am no medical expert and don't claim anything within the story occurs as written, so please don't take this seriously.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tadaima," Yokozawa Takafumi mumbled as he entered his apartment, waiting for his adorable cat to come greet him but then he realised Sorata was currently staying at Kirishima Zen's apartment, the man being his lover for over a year now. His ageing cat was tenderly and lovingly being looked after by Kirishima Hiyori, his partner's young daughter. Sorata was completely attached to the youngster, not that Yokozawa could blame the feline when he too was exactly the same.<p>

Yokozawa removed his coat, suit jacket and tie and then placed his convenience store bought dinner on the table. He turned on his TV, placing it on a news station, wanting to catch the late news as he glanced at the ticking clock on the wall, it being close to midnight.

It had been one hell of a week and he'd not seen Kirishima or Hiyori in that period. There had been texts and a couple phone calls from Hiyori but work had become so hectic he'd not set foot into the Kirishima apartment for the entire week.

Glancing into the plastic bag, looking upon his dinner, Yokozawa frowned at the contents and his appetite was no longer evident. He'd become so accustomed to cooking dinner with Hiyori that looking at the pre-made food was not appealing at all. Picking up the bag, Yokozawa placed it into his fridge and then headed straight for his bathroom, wishing to soak in a nice hot bath and then sleep the weekend away.

On the coffee table his phone vibrated, it flashing the smiling face of Kirishima Hiyori.

* * *

><p>Yokozawa was just brushing a towel through his damp hair, he having dangerously fallen asleep in the bath, but was startled awake by some noise. He'd gotten out, dried off and dressed in some jeans and a black shirt and then opened the bathroom door just in time to hear banging on his front door. He placed down the towel he'd been brushing through his messy locks and furrowed his eyebrows. Who the hell would be coming over at this time of an evening? Yokozawa calmly made his way towards the genkan, hand at his doorknob when his eyes widened at the voice on the other end of his door.<p>

"Oniichan! Oniichan are you there? Open the door!" Quickly the salesman unlocked his door and pried it open, steely blue orbs looking down at the distraught and slightly puffing youngster.

"Hiyo, what are you doing here?" The man crouched down, to be eye level with the 11 year old who was trying to catch her breath. So many questions were rolling around in his head and he quickly darted his gaze up when a neighbour cracked open their own door to see what the commotion was all about. Silently Yokozawa apologised to them and then pulled Hiyori into his apartment, closing the door behind them as he directed her to sit on his couch as he poured her a glass of iced tea. He watched her take a large gulp of the cool liquid before her big brown eyes looked over at him as he'd sat on his coffee table.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" The man quickly picked up his cellphone, glancing at his screen to realise he had several missed calls.

"I'm sorry, I was in the bath and left it on vibrate so I didn't hear it." Yokozawa took the glass from her shaky hands and placed it aside. "What's wrong?"

"Papa hasn't come home!" He watched those puffy eyes well up. "I tried calling him several times and even if he's busy he always take my calls!" Yokozawa moved from the coffee table and sat next to the youngster, arm around her as he hugged her to his side.

"He's probably just running late. I know he was having an important dinner meeting with Ijuuin-sensei and some associates. Perhaps its just run late?" Yokozawa moved to his small kitchen, tearing off some paper towel from the roll and placed it under the running water, intent on giving it to Hiyori so she could wipe her face.

"ONIICHAN!" The man jolted at her shrill, turning to see her sitting far to close to his TV screen. He was about to admonish her, but as he drew closer, she lifted her shaky hand to the blurb running across the screen. It was late breaking news of an assault which occurred out the front of a restaurant. "Papa was at that restaurant!" Yokozawa promptly turned up the volume and sat on the coffee table when footage of the incident flashed over the screen and immediately his breath hitched in his throat and his heart pounded in his ears.

There on the screen was the famous Ijuuin-sensei exiting the restaurant and not far from him was the President of Marukawa, his secretary, some other associates and of course Kirishima, smartly and handsomely dressed in a pin stripped suit. The footage was shaky, going in and out of focus and then suddenly there was a commotion. Hiyori let out a scream, hands flying to her mouth, eyes wide in disbelief as a faceless man, a hooded jumper concealing him, charged at the oblivious men, a knife glinting in the lighting. There was yelling and screaming and one of the men with impeccable reflexes, ended up diverting the attack from the Mangaka onto himself. The footage became shaky and blurred, but then suddenly it refocused onto the President who had ripped off his jacket, kneeling by the fallen man's side, yelling for someone to call an ambulance as he tried to stem the flow of blood staining the pin stripped suit.

Yokozawa felt completely numb as the reporter commented the attacker was still at large and the injured man had been rushed to hospital and if anyone had any news to contact the police as soon as possible.

"Papa..." The salesman sprung into action when he heard the youngster sob, she letting out a slight squeak as he promptly picked her up, sitting her in the crux of his elbow as he swooped up his and her shoes and then rushed down the flights of stairs in his apartment building, making his way barefoot towards a busy road to flag down a taxi. After an agonising ten minutes, one finally stopped, he and Hiyori jumping in as he told the driver to head for the hospital as fast as he could and then pulled his phone from his pocket, flicking through his contacts to make a phone call. It took awhile for the call to go through, Yokozawa taking hold of Hiyori's hand when a tired voice finally reached his ear.

"Kirishima-san, this is Yokozawa Takafumi, I apologise for calling so late, however an incident has occurred which involves Zen-san." He listened to the gasp on the other end of the line, his lover's mother yelling for her husband. He relayed what little information he had to the concerned parents and then promptly advised him of the hospital that Kirishima was taken to.

* * *

><p>After paying for the fare to the hospital, Yokozawa and Hiyori dashed into the Emergency Department and straight towards Admissions.<p>

"Where's my Papa?" Hiyori blurted out, the woman behind the counter darting her gentle gaze to the sobbing Hiyori. Yokozawa placed his hand on her head. "A Kirishima Zen has been admitted, can you advise which floor he is on?"

"Takafumi-kun! Hiyo-chan!" The two that were called out turned to look at the puffing figures of Kirishima's parents, Hiyori immediately broke contact with him as she rushed over, being hugged by her grandparents.

"He's on the 8th floor, please use the elevator and I will ring ahead to advise the staff you are on your way." Yokozawa bowed to the woman and directed the distraught parents and daughter to the elevator. It didn't take long for them to reach the floor and just before Yokozawa made his way towards the staff, his attention was taken from him by two men in the hallway in the opposite direction.

"Shacho!" Yokozawa called out to the brown haired man, his eyes and the eyes of his secretary darting over at him.

"Yokozawa," The man softly voiced back noticing steely blue eyes dart down to his hands and the blood stains on his shirt. "He's in surgery."

"I see..."

"Is that Kirishima's family?"

"Ah, yes," The salesman and the secretary watched him walk over to the three Kirishima's as Isaka bowed an apology to them.

"Asahina-san," Brown eyes turned to gaze over at him. "How bad was it?"

"I'm not an expert in the field. As his family has arrived, a surgeon will eventually come out to advise them of the situation."

"I need to know."

"He lost a lot of blood." Yokozawa bowed his head to the secretary before they quietly made their way over to the Kirishima's and the President. "We should make our way to the Police Station, to make a statement." Asahina commented, having removed his jacket to cover the President's blood stained shirt knowing it was upsetting the family standing before them. Yokozawa walked them to the elevator, advising them he would keep them in the loop and bowed to the two men, the doors closing.

"Takafumi-kun," The salesman shot up, eyes flicking over to his lover's mother as she waved him over, a surgeon heading their way. The four of them were directed to a private waiting room, the door closing behind the surgeon as he sat them all down.

"Your son has suffered a serious stab wound." Yokozawa gulped down the lump in his throat, his hand unconsciously reaching out to his lover's daughter as she took it instantly, while her other was occupied by one of her grandmother's. "He has lost a lot of blood." There was a whimper from the youngster, her tiny hand squeezing the salesman's more. "At this stage of the operation its difficult to determine what damage has been done. We've been notified by the police that the weapon used was quite large and the tip of the knife has broken off and is somewhere inside your son."

"Please Sensei..." The surgeon stopped at Kirishima's mother's hand raising as she got an armful of a hysterical Hiyori as the three Kirishima's couldn't cope with knowing anymore then this. Only Yokozawa was keeping his cool, even he didn't know how since he thought he would be sick any second now, but silently lead the surgeon out of the room to listen to the rest on his own.

"We believe he has internal bleeding as an artery has been damaged so before we can operate on his stab wound we are trying to locate the tip of the knife and also stop the bleeding."

"I understand."

"There is another cause for concern." Yokozawa leaned against the wall. How could there possibly be anymore bad news then what was being relayed? "During the commotion, Kirishima-san has suffered a blow to the head." Yokozawa let out a shaky breath. "It appears that when he's fallen, he has knocked his head on a raised part of the footpath. The swelling to his brain is also a concern of ours which we are investigating and due to this surgery will take some time."

"Due to the amount of blood he is losing, is it possible to donate? We are of the same type."

"Of course."

"Thank you for explaining everything to me. I will relay this to the family."

"When you are ready, please advise the staff and a nurse will take care of you." Yokozawa nodded his head. "Someone from the surgery will come out to provide an update later on." Yokozawa bowed to the surgeon who headed back down the hallway towards the operating theatres.

Taking a deep breath Yokozawa entered the waiting room and watched as three pairs of brown eyes glanced up at him. He debated with himself about what to tell them and knew he couldn't sugar-coat it. These people right here were so important to him and the man on the operating table that the truth is what they deserved to hear.

"Its pretty bad." Hiyori burst into tears and instantly Yokozawa made his way over, kneeling in front of the Kirishima family, one hand rubbing the youngster's back while his other rested over the linked hands of his lover's parents. "Surgery will be slow, due to his injuries, but we know that Zen-san is a fighter. The surgeons are doing all they can for him so he's in the best of care. Right now lets remain positive and we'll be able to see him soon." Yokozawa watched as the 11 year old rubbed at her red puffy eyes as she nodded her head. He brushed his hand through her messy hair before rising to his feet, mumbling he'd go get them drinks.

"Takafumi-kun," Yokozawa glanced back, now in the hallway, Kirishima's father having followed him out of the room. "Please tell me the rest." The elder man was quite smart and knew the businessman before him was holding back for their own sake. He truly did appreciate it, but as the father of this household, he needed to know what truly was happening to his youngest son.

"Due to the amount of blood he has lost, I'm going to donate mine." He watched brown eyes widen at his decision.

"I should..." The father began but watched as Yokozawa shook his head and bowed before him.

"Please allow me to do this." Yokozawa watched as Kirishima's father nodded his head in silent consent. "The surgeon also informed me that Zen-san has suffered a head injury." He watched a puzzled look cross over the father's features considering the initial attack was stabbing. "After the stabbing, when Zen-san had fallen, he has hit his head on a raised part of the footpath. The swelling to his brain is quite a concern, but its being investigated."

"Thank you," Yokozawa watched his partner's father enter the room once more before heading towards the staff to advise them he would be donating blood for Kirishima Zen. The salesman was directed to a room where he had to answer a multitude of mandatory questions and after signing the appropriate paperwork, his blood began to fill bags. The businessman had asked the nurse to take as much as they were legally allowed.

* * *

><p>When a sufficient amount of Yokozawa's blood had been drawn, the man rose to his full height a little too quickly and instantly felt a bit woozy due to the situation. The nurse called for assistance, one taking the blood bags away while the other stayed with him for a good half an hour afterwards. He had found it extremely annoying as she continuously asked him questions, but he understood why.<p>

When he was right to leave, Yokozawa bought some drinks from a vending machine and headed back towards the private waiting room, his breath hitching in his throat when he watched two policemen and a surgeon leave the room. In quick strides he made his way past the three men and straight into the waiting room, placing the drinks on a bench, forgetting them as he made his way over to the Kirishima's.

"What happened?"

"The perpetrator is still at large, but the police are confident that they will find the man." Kirishima's father softly voiced.

"And Zen-san?"

"Surgery has finished. There were complications, but Zen has been stabilised, but due to the head trauma, he's in an induced coma for now." Kirishima's father commented again. "If he awakens," Yokozawa paled at the 'if' comment. "Tests will be run to see whether he has lost any motor function skills or any of his memories."

The salesman caught himself from falling as he lowered himself into a chair, just in time as there was a knock on the door and a nurse walked in advising that Kirishima has been moved to ICU for careful monitoring and that his family can see him for a short time.

"Takafumi-kun," Steely blue eyes lifted to gaze at Kirishima's mother and he placed on a slight smile.

"Go on ahead without me. I'll clean up the room and I'll be up shortly." He watched the three Kirishima's leave and let out a massive sigh, tilting his head back as he gazed up at the ceiling. Taking several deep breaths, to calm his nerves, Yokozawa finally straightened up a few things and then dumped the unopened drinks into the bin.

Making his way to ICU, Yokozawa found the waiting room and slouched in a chair, eyes glancing at the ticking clock on the wall to realise it was nearing 5am. The man seemed to zone out and jolted when a hand rested on his knee and his eyes sort out the smiling face of Kirishima's mother.

"We've been wondering where you were."

"Just sitting here...thinking." Yokozawa mumbled quietly.

"Come on," The mother pat his knee, hand out to pull the handsome young man to his feet. "Why don't you see for yourself how Zen is doing."

"But only family..." The man began, stopping when Kirishima-san squeezed his hand.

"To us, you are family Takafumi-kun." The man was truly grateful at the comment and made his way to the private room, knocking on the door and slid it open. Instantly his eyes met Kirishima's father and he bowed quietly to the man before rising to see Hiyori was lying on the bed next to her father, arm around the prone man, her sweet face streaked with tears.

"Hiyo-chan," Yokozawa moved over to brush his hand through her unbound hair, her red face glancing to look over at him and then instantly she'd raised her arms and he gave her a massive big comforting hug. God how scared she must have been and yet how brave she was to listen to what the surgeon and he had to say about her father. "Why don't you go with your Ojiichan and Obaachan and get some rest?" He watched as she cutely shook her head against his chest, his eyes focusing back on the prone man who looked deathly pale, a large bandage was around his head and a multitude of machines beeped away. The salesman tore his gaze from his lover and sat down in a chair, Hiyori in his lap as he rubbed her back. "Your Papa would not like to see you this exhausted. When he wakes up, he'll want to see the happy smiling face of his precious daughter, don't you think?"

"Hai,"

"When the three of you get some rest, you can come back tomorrow feeling refreshed. You won't be attending the half day of school tomorrow, I'll ring them for you to advise what has happened so you can spend the day with your Papa. He'll also need you to pack a bag for him so he can have some things here while he recovers."

"Okay," The youngster softly voiced. Yokozawa brushed her tears away as he placed her back on her feet, observing as she placed a kiss to her father's cheek and then took her grandfathers hand and left the room. He saw them to the elevator and then sat on a chair he'd taken from the waiting room directly outside the private room that Kirishima was staying in. There was no way in hell he was moving any further away from the injured man.

* * *

><p>Several days had gone by, it being quite a blur to all concerned as once again Yokozawa took a taxi to the hospital. It was well past visiting hours, but several nurses on duty had become accustomed to his and the Kirishima's presence as they constantly visited the comatose man. Tonight was no different as the salesman made his way to ICU, bowing lightly to the head nurse on duty as he slipped quietly into Kirishima's room, taking homage in the plush chair that was in the corner of the room near the large window.<p>

Yokozawa had brought a book to read, but as soon as he slouched into the chair, his eyes became droopy and he'd fallen asleep. The man didn't know how long he'd been out for, but he was startled awake by alarms going off in this very room, he shooting to his feet as nurses and doctors burst inside, lights coming on as steely blue orbs widened at the convulsing body of Kirishima. One of the nurses pushed him out of the room, the door slamming closed as his heart pounded, trying to look through the glass panel as five medical and nursing professionals crowded around his lover.

Minutes ticked agonisingly by as Yokozawa paced the corridor, hands in his pockets as he contemplated ringing his lover's parents over this sudden and unexpected episode. As he pulled his phone out, scrolling to the number, he paused from dialling when the head doctor opened and closed the door and made his way over to him. He carefully listened as the doctor stipulated that Kirishima was waking from his induced coma, this being quite a relief for all parties concerned.

"Please let me stay with him." Yokozawa requested and watched the doctor nod his head in agreement, advising him not to enter the room until the nursing staff had settled him down.

"Tomorrow morning he should be able to communicate and we'll be running the tests in regards to his motor function skills and memories then."

"Thank you," Yokozawa gratefully voiced, bowing to the doctor before watching as the nursing staff and another doctor exited the room, allowing him to enter, he moving the chair closer to the bedside and sat back down in it once more. There was no way he'd be able to sleep now and instead just watched Kirishima's slumbering face.

* * *

><p>The next morning came in an instant and out of sheer exhaustion Yokozawa had fallen asleep in the chair once more. A nurse had silently come in earlier, to check Kirishima's vitals and had brought out a blanket and placed it over the sleep deprived salesman before leaving as stealthily as she came.<p>

A sudden groan jerked Yokozawa from his slumber, hands rubbing over his face and ruffling through his unruly locks of hair before his steely gaze locked onto the man who was making the noise. The younger man stood to attention, looking down at the groaning man as he waited with baited breath when a pair of almond eyes peeled open.

"What time is it?" Yokozawa couldn't believe those were the first words out of Kirishima's lips, as hoarse as it was since he'd not spoken for over four days now.

"Its just after 7 in the morning." Yokozawa softly voiced, hands itching to touch the man but he dared not do so. "Do you know where you are?"

"Not in my bed that is for sure. This mattress is horrible." A slight smile broke over Yokozawa's features, something which he hadn't done for nearly two weeks, not since the last time he'd been at the Kirishima's apartment.

"I'll call the nurse for you."

"Nurse?" Kirishima mumbled as he watched the man leave, the door closing shut as he glanced around the room, flowers and balloons and cards resting on the window seal. "What the hell happened?" The man mumbled to himself before forgetting the thought instantly when a doctor and a nurse walked in.

* * *

><p>Out in the hallway, Yokozawa moved to the waiting room and dialled Kirishima's home number. Hiyori's grandparents had taken up living in their son's place in order to keep some normalcy in their granddaughters life.<p>

"Kirishima-san, this is..."

"Takafumi-kun," The salesman sometimes forgot that he'd known his lover's parents for about a year now and of course they would recognise his voice.

"He's awake." Sheer elation was on the other end of the line as Kirishima's mother called out to her husband and granddaughter. Yokozawa could hear a squeal of happiness burst through the phone, it being Hiyori. "I'll ring up her school, advising them of the situation and that she will not be in today. A nurse and a doctor are with him at the moment, but please come as soon as you can." He received thanks from the woman and let out a massive sigh after hanging up as he slumped once more into a chair. There were others that needed to be notified, not just Hiyori's school and as such the salesman left the hospital, completely forgetting his coat and briefcase that were still within the room that he'd taken residence in for the past few evenings.

* * *

><p>Yokozawa immersed himself in his work, his staff worrying about the man who was not as boisterous as he usually was. The news about Kirishima had made its way through every floor in Marukawa, hence the mountain of cards, flowers and balloons in the man's hospital room.<p>

"Takafumi," All eyes shot up, as did a pair of steely blue ones as Takano Masamune stood before them. The salesman was waved over and with eyebrows furrowed the man followed his previous lover out of the Sales Department and down the corridor towards a break room.

"I've got a lot of work Masamune so..." The man stopped mid sentence when a strong hand wrapped around his forearm.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Surely what has happened to Kirishima has..." The Editor-in-Chief for Emerald faulted when a laugh broke from Yokozawa's lips.

"Masamune are you worried about me? This is a first." He watched his friend frown at his words, knowing it was pretty much true considering he had been stuck in his own little world of broken heartedness thanks to Onodera. "Relax, I'm fine." Yokozawa realised that if Masamune could sense his change in character, it meant his staff could as well and vowed to fix that up during working hours. The salesman glanced down at his watch and knew he really should head off to the hospital. "Masamune?" He called out to the man who had lit up a cigarette, brown eyes framed by thick black glasses looking over at him. "Arigatou."

* * *

><p>It was nearing 6pm and Yokozawa was in the elevator heading towards the ICU once more. He stepped out, making his way towards Kirishima's room and stopped at the door, hand raised to knock but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. What if he'd been forgotten? The thought sent his heart plummeting to his stomach, but couldn't think any more on it when suddenly he jolted as a hand clapped onto his shoulder.<p>

"Why don't you go inside Takafumi-kun?" Kirishima's father questioned him and the salesman moved out of the way for the elderly gentleman.

"I think he should bond with his family for the time being." He watched the man tilt his head at his response. "Ah, um, if you wouldn't mind, I've left my briefcase and jacket inside."

"Go inside," The elder man tried persuading the young man once more. "Please Takafumi-kun, Zen has had many visitors today, even Ijuuin-sensei came, much to Hiyori's delight, but the only one that has ever been constantly asked about, is you."

"Okay," Yokozawa softly voiced, heart hammering in his chest and ears as he knocked once on the door and then slid it open, stepping over the threshold and carefully rose his eyes, stiffening slightly when almond locked onto his.

"Takafumi," The smile on the man's face nearly brought Yokozawa to his knees.

He controlled himself well as Hiyori jumped off the bed and came over to give him a hug around the waist. "Oniichan!" She happily voiced, grinning widely up at the man now that her Papa was awake and he could begin his recovery soon.

"How have you been?"

"We've been waiting for you Oniichan, where have you been all day?"

"Well..I..."

"Takafumi," Steely blue orbs darted to Kirishima's smiling face. "Its alright, I've been given a clean bill of health considering what has happened."

"I see..."

"I _still_ remember _everything_." Those were the words that Yokozawa had wished for, but all he could do was bow his head, he finding it increasingly hard to contain his emotions. "Takafumi?" The salesman moved into action, picking up his forgotten briefcase and draped his coat over his arm.

"Please get some much needed rest." And he turned tail and rushed out of the room, door closing with a resonating click.

"Same old Takafumi I see. I thought he'd show a little more emotion then that." Kirishima pouted in bed, arms loosely folded over his chest. His eyes lifted to watch a knowing glance being exchanged by his parents. "What?" The Editor-in-Chief queried and listened to his mother relay just how much his younger lover had been taking care of his family and him and not bothering to worry about himself. "Just like a mama..." Kirishima mumbled, a blissful smile on his lips as he rose almond orbs to look upon his family.

"Zen, is everything alright?"

"Hiyo, Otousan, Okaasan, I've got a confession to make...about Takafumi and I."

* * *

><p>It had been a couple days since he'd run away from the Kirishima's and now Yokozawa stood once again at a new private room which Kirishima had been moved to. He was recovering well, having been moved out of ICU and if he kept getting stronger each day it wouldn't be long before he could be discharged.<p>

The salesman had never been one for flowers, but he had ended up picking up a bunch for his lover, as an apology for running and also to cheer him up since he was still stuck in hospital. No one liked being in hospital.

He knocked on the door and entered the room, the man surprisingly alone as almond eyes moved over to see his guest, a massive smile gracing his lips as he was handed the flowers.

"Thank you." Yokozawa nodded his head.

"How are you feeling?"

"Never mind me, how are you feeling?" Kirishima shot back, placing the flowers aside for now as he sat up in the bed and noticed a confused look cross over his younger lover's face. "Seeing me like this, cannot have been easy on you."

"I'm fine." Yokozawa gulped down the sudden lump in his throat when he listened to Kirishima let out a sigh in slight exasperation.

"Well I certainly wouldn't be fine if our roles were reversed."

"Zen," Yokozawa began but faulted when Kirishima lifted his hard gaze, the salesman realising the Editor-in-Chief was not finished yet.

"I've been thinking over the past couple of days and I want you to promise me something." Eyebrows furrowed, Yokozawa not sure where his conversation was heading. "If anything ever did happen to me, I want you to become Hiyo's sole guardian and parent." Blue eyes widen in disbelief.

"But your parents..."

"I heard what you did for my family...and how you've spent every night staying at my side. How your very blood now runs through my veins..." For some unknown reason Yokozawa could no longer look at the man in bed as he turned his gaze to look out the window. Even though winter was fast approaching, it appeared to be a perfect spring afternoon outside. "My parents will always be Hiyo's grandparents, but they are not getting any younger. They deserve to rest and relax now, so asking them to care for Hiyo is a bit insensitive on my part."

"Isn't it insensitive not to ask them?"

"I know they would understand my decision."

"I couldn't, what would they even think?" Yokozawa spluttered, heart pounding at this sudden talk. It was like Kirishima wasn't getting better and that thought made him weak at the knees.

"Takafumi, there is no other I trust more...and no other I love more then you. I know that with you at her side, Hiyo will grow up to be a most wonderful woman. Promise me you'll look after her?"

"Why are you talking like this, are you..." The salesman just couldn't get the words out.

"Oh no, you misunderstand, I'm recovering well."

"I can't..." Yokozawa mumbled out, head bowed.

"Why?"

"I just can't!"

"Lying here, one cannot help but think about such things you know. And besides, its a just in case situation."

"Its not happening, never!" Kirishima was startled at the way the man's voice raised in volume. "You must always be here!"

"Takafumi!" Kirishima watched the salesman dash out of the room.

"Papa, what happened? Oniichan looked really upset!" The 11 year old voiced as she had come to visit her father. "You weren't teasing him were you?"

"I was being serious, but he didn't want to listen." Kirishima placed the pretty bouquet of flowers on the table beside the bed and then pushed the covers away.

"Papa what are you doing?" The youngster rushed over, worry evident in her eyes and voice as she watched the man stand on weak legs, he holding onto the IV pole attached to him for support.

"Help me get out of here."

"But Sensei said..."

"Hiyo, if we don't go now, he'll run from us again." He could almost hear the cogs turning in his precious daughters brain, she remembering the last time Yokozawa had tried to separate from the two of them, thinking he was doing what was best for them.

"Where do you think he went, the gardens or the rooftop?"

"We'll have to split up." Hiyo nodded in agreement, heading down to the gardens while her father headed up to the rooftop.

* * *

><p>Kirishima pushed the rooftop door open, eyes squinting at the brightness even if it was nearing sunset. His almond orbs searched the rooftop, pleased to find the man he'd chased after was leaning against the railing, glancing across the skyline of the city.<p>

Slowly he began to make his way over to the heavily sighing man. "Takafumi," He watched him turn around, eyes slightly wide as he strode over, meeting him half way.

"What the hell are you doing up here, you should be resting in bed!"

"We needed to talk."

"We can talk when you're better."

"Takafumi!" Kirishima snapped, something he very rarely did, observing the dark haired businessman divert his gaze once more. "Don't run away from me." Kirishima softly voiced. "I think we need to finish our conversation from earlier."

"I..." The salesman began, jolting when Kirishima cupped his face.

"Its okay, whatever you are thinking or feeling, please tell me."

It was like those very words were dam walls and they finally began to crack around Yokozawa's heart. "You've been so embedded into my thoughts, both you and Hiyo that if anything were to ever happen, I don't know how I'd cope without either of you." Kirishima felt his heart pounding as his eyes grew wide at the heartfelt confession from the salesman before him. "Don't ever do something that stupid again!"

Hiyo opened the door just in time to see her Oniichan hug her father and instantly her hands clasped together against her chest.

"It hurts Takafumi," The youngster heard her father mumble, but it appeared the dark haired man wasn't paying attention to his quiet complaint and instead secured his arms around his older lover even tighter. The desperation in the hug and the sudden wetness against the skin on his neck, which was a shock to say the least, melted Kirishima's heart in an instant.

"Yokatta," Yokozawa mumbled, trying ever so hard to contain himself, but he'd been holding back ever since he saw the footage splash across the TV screen. "I can't raise her on my own, we need you with us. _I _need you with me."

"Hai, hai," Kirishima mumbled as he pat his adorable lover on the back. His head throbbed as did his stab wound, but he would take this pain until his lover was satisfied with the fact that he was still alive and here with him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Papa, Oniichan!" Hiyori cried out, rushing over to the two men as she barrelled into their sides, her fathers uninjured side, as she wrapped her arms around the two men. She had finally realised, after all this time, just how worried her Oniichan had been. He had kept his composure throughout the entire ordeal until now where he could finally remove all his defences and reveal his raw emotions to the one he trusted and loved.

"Hiyo," Kirishima mumbled at the same time Yokozawa did, feeling the man stiffen since they were caught by the 11 year old embracing, even though technically it was the salesman who was doing all the hugging...for once.

"We need Oniichan too!" Kirishima pulled slightly away, watching Yokozawa blush as she had heard his heartfelt confession. "We don't cope well without you either, so lets always stay together!" Hiyori grinned up at the two men, feeling her father's fingers trail down her cheek as he mouthed his thanks to her while Yokozawa dropped a hand on top of her head.

"Hai," The younger man softly agreed, quickly turning his red face away from the two Kirishima's.

"Ah, I want to return home quickly with the two of you." Kirishima mumbled, one arm lifting to rest at the back of Yokozawa's head, pressing a kiss to his temple and then rested his other over his lover's which was atop his daughter's head. The Editor-in-Chief turned his gaze to the setting sun, praying for a speedy recovery so he could be discharged and return home with those that were most important to him.

* * *

><p>Several days after the rooftop incident, Kirishima made great efforts to speed up his recovery, he having convinced the staff to release him from hospital earlier then predicted. He ensured the doctors that he would take it easy and would return in exactly two weeks to have the stitches removed and thanked everyone whole heartedly for their support during his stay.<p>

"What do you think you are doing?" Kirishima darted his gaze up from his laptop to see Yokozawa standing before him, removing his coat and suit jacket before those skilled hands rested against his hips as he stared sternly at the older man. The light haired businessman had been confined to his apartment for the time being and as such Yokozawa had borrowed his keys so he could come in and out in order to help them. "Sensei said you were to take it easy, this is not taking it easy." Yokozawa admonished his lover as he closed the laptop, picking it and about half a dozen folders up as he stashed them on top of a bookcase, out of reach for the older man since stretching to reach items at such a height was still quite off limits.

"I'm _bored_ Takafumi." Kirishima whined pathetically like a child.

"Then catch up on years of missed sleep."

"If I did that then I'd miss seeing you."

"Where's Hiyo?" Yokozawa changed topic, having finally noticed the 11 year old was no where in sight.

"She went to the convenience store to pick up some magazines and the newspaper for me. You do realise hiding my work won't actually stop me from doing it right?"

"I've already tried telling him off Oniichan, but Papa just won't listen." Hiyo pouted, the two men finally realising she had returned. "What's that?" Kirishima noticed his precious daughter was pointing at something and bent slightly over the couch, wincing a little as his almond eyes noticed a medium sized duffel bag at Yokozawa's feet.

"Well, I, um..." The man in question was becoming slightly flustered. "Since he's not listening to Hiyo, I thought..."

"Oniichan will be staying with us?" Yokozawa nodded in confirmation. "Yattaa!" The youngster squealed in delight at this news, giving the salesman one of her energetic hugs. "Now that Oniichan is with us, I'm sure Papa will have a much faster recovery, ne Papa?"

"Hai," The handsome older man confirmed, eyes sparkling at his daughter and his lover.

"I'll start preparing dinner." Hiyo hummed a happy tune as Sorata walked after her, probably hoping for some dinner of his own.

"I'll come and help you shortly." Yokozawa commented while he quietly eyed his older lover as he flipped through the newspaper.

"Ah," Steely blue orbs glanced down to see what Kirishima had stopped on, their eyes focusing on a picture of the man that had intended to attack Ijuuin-sensei but instead had gotten Kirishima, due to the man trying to stop it from happening altogether. They both read the article, the man having been arrested and confessed to the stabbing.

"About bloody time." The salesman gruffly voiced, pretty much wanting the man's blood for the hell he had placed himself and the Kirishima's through.

"Takafumi," His eyes lifted when his older lover took hold of his hand. "Okaeri nasai."

"Ta-Tadaima," The salesman responded, a new feeling washing over him since usually it was he and Hiyori who welcomed Kirishima home, but this sudden turn of events was quite pleasing to his ears. The dark haired businessman felt his older lover tug on his arm, making him bend down so their lips met in a sweet gentle kiss.

Hiyori peeked over the counter, a big grin on her face as she continued with preparing dinner, knowing soon enough her red faced adorable Oniichan would come assist her.

* * *

><p>The End.<p> 


End file.
